


Tuba Mirum

by Rod



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Zander, who specified a tuba with geraniums growing out of its bell, standing on its end in an otherwise empty field. Ray finds this deeply worrying, but Fraser is unruffled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuba Mirum

Ray characteristically insisted that I go nowhere near the unexploded euphonium. I observed in vain that the instrument was in fact a tuba, one moreover being used as a plant pot and hence unlikely to contain a bomb of any sort. In Ray's opinion any brass instrument was inherently dangerous, and the fact that there was nothing of significance within a fifty yard radius proved his point. Besides, he observed, it was full of germanium.

Actually they were geraniums, and quite good examples of the type despite the cold Chicago climate. The dedication of horticulturalists never fails to amaze me.


End file.
